


Nobody gets out alive

by Follevolo



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, Love in an Elevator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mickey and Ian never met before and they are stranded in an elevatore during an entire night and Mickey is claustrophobic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody gets out alive

**Author's Note:**

> As everything nowadays, this work is a product of 3 am. So I'm sorry. Really. But it was fun, if I have to be honest. In my head it was quite fun. I don't know if I managed to put the fun into words.
> 
> Title is obviously taken from "Love in an elevator" by Aerosmith.

«Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. I can’t believe this is fucking happening!» Mickey scowled and pushed frantically the emergency button – again – but nothing happened – again. He heard the redhead, the only other person in the elevator, hide a laugh under a cough, and one part of his brain brushed lazily the idea of beating him up. But somehow, for some unknown reason he didn’t want to focus on right now – and he prayed silently to be more subtle on the outside than he had ever been with himself, because otherwise he was seriously screwed – he was kind of relieved he didn’t have to be in that infernal machine by himself. Not only, but the guy was a fucking freckled God and if there was a thing that could possibly distract Mickey from the inevitable shrinking of the four walls around him, that was an hot redhead.

Of course he wouldn’t admit it under torture.

«There’s a blackout in all this side of Chicago – my sister just texted me. Apparently, it’s gonna take a while» the guy commented with a sigh, sitting on the floor.

«Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me…» Mickey started walking up and down in small panicked steps and it was a fucking dumb idea, because one, it made him each second more aware of the tiny little space he was trapped in, and two, he was making a complete foul of himself. Again, he heard that cough, and really if the guy thought he was being nonchalant he was fucking wrong – Mickey could hear his amusement even though the 99% of his brain was focused on not hyperventilate.

«You’ve got some place to be?» the guy asked, eyeing him curiously.

«Anywhere but here would be fine to me» Mickey muttered in response, trying not to meet his eyes but feeling like a fucking magnet was dragging his gaze on him. He was resting his back and head on the wall, his legs intertwined like a child, his hands on his lap. And he was staring at him with that fucking grin, like Mickey was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen.

«Sorry man. It’s because of the red hair? You’re one of that freaks who think I’m a product of the devil or something?»

Mickey’s eyes widened in disbelief, and he scoffed, staring at the ceiling.

«What the fuck?! No, man. I just… » He stopped, biting his bottom lip. He really didn’t like the idea of telling him about it. Didn’t want him to think he was a pussy or something. He wasn’t.

«You just…?» Ian waved a hand in the air, gesturing him to finish the phrase, eyebrows raised in a curious smile.

«I don’t fucking like being stuck in a damn box with no oxygen and not even a fucking mirror!» Mickey tried to stop his tongue to blurt everything out, but something in that boy’s eyes just reached him. He wanted to tell himself he didn’t like the feeling of freedom that brought, but he just couldn’t. He heard the other chuckle lightly and he smiled a little at himself, letting his body slide on the wall in front of him and looking at his hands for a while, wondering if the thick air and electric atmosphere that surrounded them was due to the lack of oxygen or to the sexual tension basically evaporating from their whole bodies.

When he raised his eyes again, the redhead was fluttering a flask under his nose.

«I think you need to relax, man»

«Well aren’t you fucking clever, Sherlock»

Again, that grin. He had freckles all over his pale skin, and they just seemed to increase and enlarge the absurdity of his eyes, so big and green Mickey couldn’t even stand to stare into them for too long – it was like wandering in a fucking forest at night.

«I’m Ian, by the way»

«Mickey»

Mickey was glad Ian didn’t try to shake his hand or some shit, because he was pretty much terrorized by the effect it would have on his physical and mental system.

He didn’t even know what all this was about. That shit never happened to him. He wasn’t that kind of fag who just get struck by lightning in the middle of a fucking elevator. He didn’t even notice him in the first place, but then the thing fucking stopped and he started swearing and he heard that cough-laugh behind him and it was bullshit, really, who was he kidding?

«Wanna play Never I ever?»

Mickey looked at him like he had grown two heads.

«What?»

«C’mon. It’s not like we have something better to do, right?» Ian grinned mischievously, and suddenly Mickey felt like it was quite clear, almost official, between them, that there actually were a bunch of things they would rather do in that elevator. There may be not enough space for Mickey to breathe, but certainly there was enough space for that.

He shuddered that thoughts off his shoulders and spoke, his voice pathetically low.

«Never have I ever… took a flask around with me»

Ian drank and passed it to Mickey.

«Never have I ever suffered from claustrophobia»

Mickey swore between his teeth and took a sip. He stayed silent for a while, looking at Ian.

«Never have I ever lived in the Northside» he said, not looking down. There was something about this guy, he just needed to solve him, like a mystery or a fucking Sudoku. Who was he? Why was he smiling so widely at him? Nobody ever smiled at him like that.

It was odd. And warm.

He didn’t drink.

«I’m Southside»

«How come we’ve never seen each other before»

«Well, we weren’t ready yet»

«What is that supposed to mean?»

Ian shuddered and shook his head, still smiling.

«Never have I ever had sex with a woman»

Mickey gulped. He was playing hard. Or, maybe, he wasn’t playing at all.

Surprisingly, that didn’t scare him.

He took a sip. Ian’s eyebrow raised and his eyes widened, as if it could be even possible; Mickey could see his disappointment and embarrassment mess with his face, which was turning slightly red as his grin fell off his beautiful mouth.

It was his turn to laugh, now.

«Never have I ever had sex with a men» he said.

Ian swallowed hard. Their eyes weren’t breaking eye-contact since forever, probably. Their body language was speaking so loud they could almost hear it.

Ian took a sip, fierceness and challenge all over his face. Mickey leaned closer to him. Their faces were a few inches apart, he could count his long eyelashes, his freckles, he could see his eyes were slightly blue near the iris. He abruptly took the flask from hands. It was the first time they touched, his fingers brushing harshly against his. The electroshock that spread from his fingertips to his feet and back didn’t surprise Mickey at all.

Ian’s expression changed quickly from confusion to a knowing satisfaction as he saw Mickey bringing the flask to his lips and taking the last sip of the night.


End file.
